Forget fear
by samanddiane4ever
Summary: New update on what, in my guess, could be the life of Diane and Sam today. Some aspects of it refer to my previous chapters: A cold April night in Boston, Sam's brother, Derek, shows up at the house of Sam and Diane with a panic attack before his impending wedding.


That April´s Saturday in Boston was cold, cloudy and humid. Now it was almost 2 AM on Sunday. A man wearing a raincoat, walked steadily through the now deserted streets of Fenway. It seemed to have very clear where he walked with resolute steps. The man was mature, tall, slim, with his blond hair full of gray hair. His nervous hands were in the pockets of his raincoat.

Finally, his footsteps stopped in front of a beautiful and stately two-storey house in that neighborhood. Forgetting the untimely hour, he pressed the buzzer without compassion. A light went on in the upstairs of the house. Moments later, the hall light also went on. Then the noise of the lock was heard and the door was opened.

-Derek? -Sam said half sleepy- For God sake! It's 2 AM!. What the hell is wrong with you?. Come inside. It's a cold and wet night.

The uncertainty of what could happen to his older brother, made its way into his mind numb, as they walked to the living room. Then, more awake, Sam began to remember:

One month ago, Sam received an email from Derek, announcing that he, finally, would marry with his girlfriend and mother of his only child, Jane. He also said in the letter, that the wedding was to be held in Boston, in the Cathedral of the Holy Cross at the South End. There, in that neighborhood, the first Malone family settled when came to the city from Ireland. Getting married in the cathedral was a family tradition, although Sam and Diane, by circumstances, were married in LA.

But there was another reason to get married in Boston: Patrick, the father of Derek and Sam, was very old and was somewhat sick. In the past year, his health had worsened. So, it occurred to Jane that for the old man could attend the wedding, it was better to get married there.

A week later, Derek and his family were in Boston. Meanwhile, Sam and his family went to meet them at the airport. Sam was happy to see his brother again, but blood froze in shock when he saw his nephew Donovan: He was identical to Derek at his age. Sam embraced with love and pride to his nephew. He was all Malone.

Samuel insisted on staying in his house with his cousin, even though his uncle had enough room in his house on Beacon Hill. Don accepted willingly because he wanted to be around people of his age. In addition, both cousins had many things to talk about. Who joined to the proposal was "Snow", the little maltese bichon, who, since its arriving in Boston, had not separated from Samuel.

When the boys went home of Samuel, Sam and Diane invited to dinner at Derek and Jane. They accepted their kind invitation. Took their bags and they got into the car of Diane, although Sam was driving. She preferred to sit back with Jane.

-I had prepared dinner for all, but did not know the boys have their own plans. Did you know something about the plans of your son, Sam? -said Diane.

-Why do women do this?. When a son does something that they don´t like, they are "our children", but when the son does something that fills them with motherly pride, then they are "their children" ... No, he has not told me anything "our" child. -said Sam sarcastically.

Derek and Jane smiled unison. Sam and Diane started again with their funny dialogues, as at that dinner in LA.

-Jane, excuse me, my brother treats you well?. Only say you the complaint, and I break his nose.-Sam joked.

-That's quite an argument. When we were little, we fight and he broke one of my teeth. It was humiliating, defeated by my little brother. -said Derek.

-No, Sam. Needless -Jane said smiling-. Your brother treats me very well. I am completely happy again to his side.

Both exchanged a loving glance.

-By the way, how many years of difference are between Derek and you?. -asked Jane.

-Not much. -Derek said- I was beginning to learn to walk, when Sam was born. It was a difficult birth. The two deliveries were so close together, that the health of our mother was weakened. She didn't have more children. Poor mom! .

Sam nodded to the words of Derek with a gloomy look.

-Moving on, I do not know how you did it, but you have transformed this old house into a warm and welcoming place. I've been in this house in the past, and I assure you it was gloomy and cold. -said Derek surprised.

-I know it -said Sam- So I felt at first, but Diane has humanised it. No doubt she is the soul and heart of this home, as of my life.

-Oh, Sam! -Diane said surprised and flattered.

-Sam!. -Jane said. Your words are very nice. Diane is very lucky to be married to you.

-That you say, Sam, reminds me that I must congratulate your wife. -said Derek. Diane, your work as head of the Editorial far exceeds all expectations of the board about you. The balance of recent months is positive, with spectacular gains. Not had these figures since the early nineties. And all thanks to your three most bold decisions: dismiss the old and corrupt leadership of the Editorial in Boston, humanize the job of every employee, and your strong commitment to digital books. Congratulations Diane!

Diane blushed with the compliments under the look of Sam, mixture of pride and love.

-Yes!. This is my Diane! -Sam said smiling.

-Well ... Thank you all. -Diane said. The truth is that there is nothing comparable to the smell of a new book, ink, paper touch ... But not about me, or else that I prefer. According to recent surveys and market studies, many people prefer digital books. They do not take up a lot, you can take several in the same device and also scale the font size to suit to the user. It's the future!

All turned to applaud her again.

 **To be continued**


End file.
